criminalminds1fandomcom-20200216-history
Storm
All these victim's names are made up. Enjoy the story. Dialogue 1 (jj is coming home from a trip to Washington. Will meets her with a less than happy look on his face.) JJ: "Hi Will, how was it when I was gone?" Will: "How do you think? You were gone an extra day. Where were you?" JJ: "Well I stayed one night over there." Will: "Why? You knew I'd be waiting for you." JJ:"Will you're overreacting." Will: "How do I know you're not seeing someone else!?" JJ: "You don't trust me?" Will: "I don't know what to think." JJ: "Fine. Well when you find out that I am not cheating on you call me. (JJ packs her stuff and leaves.) dialogue 2 (Reid is sleeping. The phone rings. He picks it up) Reid: *yawn* "Who is it?" JJ: "Hey Spenc could I maybe stay over at your house for a week?" Reid: "Um... okay." JJ: "Great. I'll be over in 10 minutes." (10 minutes later) Reid: "Hi JJ. Uh... what's with the suitcase? Is everything okay?" JJ: "Yah everything's fine. Just I need some time away from Will. In fact he's taking a trip with Henry." Reid: "Okay." (JJ crashes on couch.) dialogue 3 (At the b.a.u. Behaviorial Analysis Unit. On the next case.) Garcia: "And the people are shot. 7 victims." (morgan spews his coffee on the table) Morgan: "Wait what!?" Garcia: "Yep. 7 bodies." Hotch: "Plane leaves in 30 minutes. We're going to Nebraska." (on the plane morgan and reid are sitting alone. Reid is reading) Morgan: "So what's up with you and JJ" (reid turns page of book) Reid: "She's staying over at my house for a while. Will and JJ are fighting." Morgan: "Oh. You gonna make a move?" Reid: "No." (on the other side of the plane) Emily: "You know Hotch, I was thinking, could we have mutiple unsubs?" Hotch: "Possible but very unlikely." Emily: "But if you think about it..." Hotch: "We need to consider this as one unsub. Let's go over the facts again." Rossi: "This unsub needs to know the human body to be able to shoot through the heart every time." Hotch: "He probably kills inside his comfort zone because he kills people instantly." Emily: "Unless he kills outside his comfort zone so he kills quickly to get back into it." Hotch: "Unlikely Emily." (Garcia appears on the computer screen.) '' Garcia: "Hey everyone, the Queen of the Computers has found something!" Reid: "Actually the person who invented computers would be the Queen or King." Morgan: "Anyway, what's the news?" Garcia: "There is a witness. A person was looking out her window when Bob Greenbaker was shot." Hotch: "Okay. Reid, Morgan, look at the crime scene were Amelia Waterstein died. JJ, talk to the witness. Rossi and I will go to the place were Joe Wakeflower died. Emily, get us set up at the department." ''(plane lands. The team splits up.) dialogue 4 (JJ goes to meet the witness who saw Bob Greenbaker get shot. Her name is Mary Andrews.) JJ: "Hello, you said that you saw Mr. Greenbaker get shot. Do you mind telling me what happened?" Mary: "Well, I was looking out the window when I saw this man walk up to Mr. Greenbaker. They were talking like friends then the stranger just pulled out a gun and shot Mr. Greenbaker." JJ: "So they were being friendly?" Mary: "Yes." JJ: "Okay. Thank you." Mary: "Goodbye then." (Emily goes to the police station. She's angry and annoyed that she didn't get to do anything.) Emily: "Hello my name is Emily. I'll be setting y team up." Police officer Danny: "Okay. You can set up over there." (Points to a large room) Emily: "Thank you." Danny: "Hey, where's the rest of your team?" Emily: "Oh, it's not my ''team. And they went to look at the crime scenes." Danny: "You don't have a tough stomach?" Emily: "Actually my boss gave me this job even though I'm plenty capable of looking at dead bodies." Danny: "Well sorry I asked." ''Emily stalks off to set up.) (Morgan and Reid at the park were Amelia Waterstein was killed.) Reid: "So this unsub probably fits in so he can shoot Amelia." Morgan: "Unless they were friends." Reid: "Hm... even then I doubt anyone could get close enough to Amelia. From what her family said she was a germiphobic." Mogan: "Yep, which makes this a lot more interesting. And not in a good way." (Reid stares at the spot were Amelia was found, deep in thought.) Morgan: "Let's see, how do I get close enough to Amelia? I could be someone who she would naturaully trust, maybe a person with a wedding ring. Probably handsome, enough to get her attention." (Morgan walks back to Reid. Reid's still staring.) Morgan: "Hey Reid." Reid: "Maybe the unsub isn't someone you would like. Maybe someone you would naturally trust because it's there job to protect you." dialogue 5 (Rossi and Hotch.) Rossi: "So what's the deal with Emily?" Hotch: "She's been acting like she knows better than me. It's rather annoying." Rossi: "Well she's probably trying to show you how good she is at profiling." Hotch: "Maybe but she's completly wrong." Rossi: "You might be overeacting." Hotch: "Anyway were was Joe Wakeflower's body found?" Rossi: "Right there." (points to a spot on the ground.)